


Fun With Numbers

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just Tony/Steve/Bucky porn and I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Numbers

"Come on, guys, untie me. It'll be more fun that way," Tony pleaded, wriggling against his restraints.

"No it won't." Bucky shook his head, smiling slowly as he checked his knotwork. "You're a lot more fun when you're tied up."

"Quit teasing him." Steve came up behind Bucky and slipped his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over the other man's shoulder to smile at Tony. "It'll be better with a good view."

As Tony nodded his agreement, he watched Steve hitch Bucky's t-shirt up, revealing a strip of his stomach as he reached under to play with his nipples. Tony wet his suddenly-dry lips, not ready to admit that they were both right about the view, and held in a low moan as Bucky turned his head so Steve could kiss him.

Bucky might have been an asshole, but he was a seriously hot asshole. And he looked great with Steve. He glanced at Tony and smirked when Steve broke off to kiss his neck, and yeah, it was great that Steve was so into this. Tony squirmed again, distantly admiring Bucky's ability with rope and wondering where the hell that came from, but mostly concerned by the look on his face as he went back to kissing Steve.

"Are you sure you're not still evil? Because this seems evil to me."

Bucky smirked again and moved Steve's hands off him so he could lean forward, not stopping until there was less than an inch between his and Tony's  noses. Tony could feel warm breath ghosting over his lips, the heat of Bucky's body radiating through his t-shirt, the way Steve's scent was layered over the top of the newer, less familiar one under it. He closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss he assumed was coming, stomach tightening as he anticipated the biting attack on his mouth that all of Bucky's kisses were.

Instead of making contact, though, Bucky chuckled lowly. "Want me, Stark?"

Tony's eyes snapped open at the challenge. "Much rather have your friend over there, Barnes." Tony nodded to Steve. "No offence."

"None taken." Bucky backed off, another sly smile curling his lips. Tony could see why Bucky had gotten all the girls way back when; it was all in his attitude. Steve, gorgeous and sexy and all the other great things he was, hadn't grasped the you-all-want-me act that made his friend so irresistible.

Well, irresistible if he hadn't been such an asshole, anyway. Tony liked to pretend that he could resist Bucky. Even when he was circling Steve like a tiger about to pounce on a lamb.

"I can see why you'd want him." Bucky put his hands on Steve's shoulders, then ran them down his back to grab the hem of his shirt. "He's got a great body, for a start."

Steve grinned - traitor - and lifted his arms so Bucky could take his shirt off. Tony wet his lips and watched Bucky's fingers trace over the lines of Steve's muscles, remembering the warm salt of the times he'd followed the same path with his tongue. Through the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears, Tony could just hear Steve's needy gasps as Bucky slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants.

"And of course, I was always jealous of this bit." Bucky worked his hand into the front of Steve's pants, making him moan as he started a firm massage of his cock. Tony wet his lips as he watched, having no trouble imagining his own hand in exactly that position. "Bet you like it."

"Oh yeah," Tony breathed. Steve gave him a shy smile, clearly pleased with all the attention he was getting.

"Wanna suck it?"

Tony nodded eagerly. He always wanted to suck Steve's cock, Steve made the best noises when he was having his cock sucked, and Tony loved hearing them. It was a win/win situation.

After a few moments of fantasising, Tony realised that Bucky had no intention of letting him. Instead, the other man turned Steve to the side and dropped to his knees, undoing Steve's fly to release his cock, thick and hard and exactly what he wanted right now. And Steve wondered why they fought as often as fucked?

"Yeah, I can see why you'd want this." Bucky licked his lips, and then Steve's cock.

"You are so mean." Steve grinned as he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, holding him gently in place. Tony knew what that felt like, big hands with artist's callouses cradling his skull as though it was made of porcelain, fingertips rubbing gentle circles in time with his sucking, the warmth and weight of Steve's cock in his mouth. Tony moaned lowly, almost tasting the precome that he knew would be welling up at the tip of Steve's cock right now.

"C'mon, Buck, you're torturing him." Steve smiled down at his friend, watching him with heartbreaking fondness. Even while he was getting an awesome blowjob, because Tony knew that Bucky sucked like a hoover and he kind of hated him a little for that. "Let him have a taste? For me?"

Tony fought to stay quiet, knowing that speaking up would only hurt his case. He was willing to pretend that if he'd wanted it, he still had the power of speech after hearing Steve beg Bucky to let him have a taste.

Yeah, okay, maybe he was kind of kinking out over that one. He couldn't even tell who was being objectified any more, but he liked it.


End file.
